Indigo Elegy
by tactfulGrimalkin
Summary: Two trolls on the opposite ends of the spectrum should not feel this way for each other. Especially when one of them is a prisoner of the other and will die soon. Eventual Signless pale GHB. Character death.


His mind was always the exact same way. Scattered and fractured, one thought spinning into the next violent impulse barely held back by small sense of public decency and restraint. Highbloods were gifted in many ways, such as psychic resistance and longevity, but highbloods were also cursed with mental instability, usually only held back by a good moirail.

He did not have a moirail to speak of. As the Grand Highblood, the lack of clarity was expected, if not outright demanded. He needed to be heartless and undoubtedly cruel to keep the gutterbloods in line. So they know their place.

After so many sweeps of this same insanity, he grew deaf to the voices whispering words of death and bloodshed. The visions of blood and anger and despair. The same visions that played along his vision, like little twisted phantoms of death. They stopped being an manifestation of his imbalance and started becoming who he was, though at that point he had dwelled far too long in cruel apathy to care about that, far too long to care about his religion, his quadrants, even his own sense of self. The majority of what was left was his position in the hemospectrum. His right to cruelty over all those beneath him. This happened to be all who dwelled upon the land alone, suited to be crushed in the palm of his hand whenever he pleased.

By the time he had long since stop counting the sweeps he had been alive for, he had been living in the cruel apathy for longer than he cared to remember. Every day, every toil was the same, day in, day out, every culling, every subjugglated gutterblood, every troll cracked unto scrawling mirthful symbols on the wall with their own blood, became nothing more then a dull chore. He was about ready to mount an uprising against the condesce to alleviate his boredom when a flicker of interest crossed into his life.

A candy red, rebellious, heretical, upstart of an anomaly.

:o)

The uprising of the Signless, as this interest had been come to be known as, was short by his standards. Then again, much seemed short for a highblood. The reality was the rebellion, or at least as far as it was known, did manage to last for 2 sweeps, the longest rebellion in alternian history, according to the bookkeepers.

He had to admit that in the beginning, he dragged his heels a bit when it came to pinpointing the source of the uprisings. Officially, at least. He had to size up his crimson upstart after all. He was charismatic, of course, how else could such a disgusting mutant ever dream of being the face of a revolution? From the information he had coerced, so to speak, from some captured lowbloods, he truly was a natural born leader.

He had sent several spies to the meetings of the Signless, some of which never returned. Not for violence, no, in the beginning days the rebellion was completely peaceful, before it even became a rebellion, just spreading ideas. The spies converted.

The Grand Highblood was no fool. He knew the power charisma held, and feared it. He was charismatic in a certain sense, though only to those who shared his twisted a violent outlook on the world, like a game. The rest of his influence was made through fear. It was effective, but only so long as he should live, trolls who bent to his will out of fear held no loyalty. Those who followed the Signless, did. It only served to make his crimson plaything more interesting, more enticing, more captivating of his interests.

It was high time to act like a subjugglator.

It did not take long for the rebellion to become violent. Much shorter than he expected, in all honesty, but things were more fun that way. It only took three large-scale subjugglation raids for the Signless to actually grow the spine needed to be a true leader. As it turned out, he was not only charismatic, but held great command over those who followed him, his tactical might surprising for someone who was but a wiggler compared to him. They were not even, but given sweeps, they might be.

When the rebellion grew violent, More of the midbloods supported the Signless than he, apparently growing weary of the mediocrity. He was always much more vicious to rebellious midbloods. Ungrateful wigglers. It was this however, that made his fun end much shorter than it could have.

The Condesce was scared out of her pan of the Signless. She could deny it all she wanted, put on the tough facade to the public of the no nonsense ruler with a fist of iron. The cruel empress indeed. She was even less charismatic than himself, ruling through lies and fear alone. He doubted a single troll on land was loyal to her. He wasn't. But, he was still below her, even if his position as Grand Highblood placed his authority to be equal to a violetblood.

The Signless had loyalty and charisma, she had power and fear. The Signless outmatched her in the grand scheme, ironic, for a troll not even on the hemospectrum. The concept was amusing to him, and only made him more enthralled by his crimson upstart.

However, she forced him to be serious about the whole ordeal. He could have easily dragged it out for several sweeps, but with her breathing down his spine, culling fork being tapped in the infuriating way to show her impatience(and nervousness), he had to follow her orders.

Though, there was an unspoken cost to this request of a gruesomely mirthful man like the Grand Highblood. When the Signless was captured, there would be a period between his capture and execution, to make sure not only the rebels were discouraged, and word was spread. Because of his obedience, It was assured that he would be the one to hold him until his execution date is decided. At that point, the Condesce would drag her feet. All the more time for torture.

Thus begins the story of the Signless and the Highblood.

* * *

AN: Basically, This is the story of the Signless and the Highblood, the fucking romeo and juliet of moirallegiance, at least in my littler mind they are. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
